shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
City in Ruins Part 4
(the sky is now completely dark) Swamp Fox: I hope Dorsalo will be okay. Jack: He’s almost as strong as me, he’ll be fine. Brutus: We’re close to the edge of down. Once we reach the wilderness, we’ll be safe. Jack: Is it just me or is there soem guy over there? (a man with red hair appears out of thin air) Swamp Fox: No, I see it too. Brutus: That’s Cirus, another one of the Smog King’s generals. He ate the Kumo Kumo no Mi, a Logia Devil Fruit that allows his body to take the form of clouds. Jack: We can take him. Cirrus: I’m afraid I’ll have to take you all to jail for opposing the Smog King by wearing those gas masks. Jack: I’ll handle this. Ondo Ondo no Giant Increase. Cirrus: What? Another Devil Fruit user? Jack: Ondo Ondo no Heat Wave! Cirrus: That won’t work on me, Kumo Kumo no Wall! '''(a wall of cloud and smog surrounds Cirrus, protecting him from the attack) Swamp Fox: No fair, he can use the smog to his advantage! Cirrus: That’s right, I can mix my powers with the smog to create even more deadly attacks. Jack: Well I’ll just try a direct attack. '''Ondo Ondo no Molten Blade! (his sword goes through Cirrus’s arm) Cirrus: Ha! I’m a Logia User! You don’t stand a chance against me! Jack: Uhh your arm is evaporating. Cirrus (moving his arm out of the way): NO NO. You’ll pay for this. Kumo Kumo no Explode! '''(the air around them explodes, sending Jack, Swamp Fox, and Brutus in three different directions) Jack: Ow, my head. (he has landed near several Smog Soldiers) Cirrus: Well it was fun, but in the end, you lose just like everyone else. You’ll do well in prison. (the soldiers put Seastone handcuffs on Jack and take him away) (meanwhile, Alpha D is fighting Ryo) Alpha D (coughing): Yo, Connery! I could use a gas mask right about now. Connery (fighting the soldiers): I’m working on it! Ryo: You’ll never defeat me. I’ve studied Rokushiki for years. I will defeat you with my Rankyaku! Alpha D: '''Up Tempo! Now try and hit me! Ryo: Rankyaku! (Alpha D easily steps out of the way) Ryo: Rankyaku! Rankyaku! Rankyaku! (Alpha D dodges the first two, but he coughs and the third attack hits him) Alpha D: This stupid smog………I’ll get beaten if I don’t focus. Connery: Alpha! Catch! (Connery is being held down by several soldiers, but manages to throw a gas mask to Alpha D, who puts it on) Alpha D: Ahhh, fresh air. Ryo: Not so fast! Shigan! (Alpha D coughs up blood and is forced to take off the gas mask) Alpha D: You, you bastard. Ryo: Like I said, I’ve studied Rokushiki, and that means all types. 'Rankyaku! Rankyaku! Rankyaku! '(Alpha D is knocked unconscious by the attacks) Connery: No! Alpha! Ryo: If you wish to live, I suggest you come quietly. Connery (wheezing): I can hardly breathe, you win. (Alpha D and Connery are taken away) (on top of the broken tower) Swamp Fox: It’s not too bad up here, the smog is mainly below me and I hardly need the gas mask. (looking around) Now where did Jack and Brutus get to. (He sees Ern taking away Dorsalo, Cirrus taking away Jack, and Ryo taking away Alpha D and Connery) Swamp Fox: Great, all my friends got captured. Looks like it’s up to me to save them. I’ve got some work to do. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories